Set me free
by Hedari
Summary: Only one your glance and I'm able to escape... Only one touch of your skin and I'm able to forget. You are nothing to me, then why are you making me crave for you? I can't let you be free, I want to keep you forever. Sasuke one-shot/SasukeXOC/lemon


I was gazing through the window and watching numb, dead trees. The room was lit only by the faint light of the day. The day that I was watching only through a window.

Orochimaru was not here. He was gone somewhere. Where - I was forbidden to know.

I sat down on the grayish bed and looked at the creeping shadows. Anything to make the time flow faster.

Was I waiting for Orochimaru to come back? I don't know. But he was the only thing reminding me that I'm still alive. That I exist.

I heard the door opening and glanced in front of me.

Sasuke.

_'Orochimaru is not here_,' I told him quietly.

Sometimes he would come here, searching for the long-haired ninja. I knew, and it wasn't hard to understand, that Sasuke was Orochimaru's special, favourite. If no, why would he let him come here? Even Kabuto couldn't do that without a permission. He would pass me food only through a small opening at the bottom of the door.

_'I know_,' Sasuke answered, stopping soundlessly.

I felt his sharingan reading me like a book. This silence wasn't very comfortable.

_'Why didn't you touch any food?_' he asked, glancing at the wooden tray next to the door.

His voice was cold and didn't show any emotion.

_'I don't feel hungry_,' I explained.

Another minutes of silence.

_'Why are you here?_' I finally asked, not being able to hold out anymore, and scanned the younger Uchiha who I have heard so much about.

A smile smirk appeared on his face and he took a step towards my bed.

_'I just wanted to see how the precious Orochimaru's toy is doing.'_

_'Aren't you one, too..?'_

I didn't feel when I suddenly fell onto the bed and Sasuke hold my wrists tightly.

His crimson sharingan stared at my eyes with a scorn, but suddenly started crawling down my body.

_'Of course not. I'm here for my own purposes. I'm here to seek power.'_

I watched his face getting seized by anger, which seemed very painful. Then I remembered it all. Uchiha clan history.

_'You will regret your choice to be here. This is not the true power.'_

Sasuke became even more irritated and my wrist bones cracked. I winced from pain.

_'What can you know about power? You're weak.'_

Seeing Uchiha's face made me feel dizzy. His pale skin, perfect features... And eyes. Long staring into them put me to another, different dimension. I couldn't understand where I was, the time slowed down...

I returned to the reality when Sasuke's lips touched mine and his raven black hair tickled my neck.

I was just lying there, stiff. What was he doing?

_'Sasuke...?'_

He moved away from my face only a bit, analyzing my expression.

His orbs astonished me. The effect of the sharingan... I could almost feel the iron smelling redness leaking down his cheeks, dripping right onto my skin...

Was it only an illusion?

Sasuke's empty face suddenly changed. What was he thinking?

I gasped when I felt his ice-cold hands, sliding up and down my body skin, which was revealed through my white robe.

_'You're really... Weak.'_

Sasuke kissed me roughly again, this time taking his shirt off and showing his trained chest, which was almost as fair as my own skin.

Another smirk played on his lips when my eyes widened.

_'Don't, Sasuke...' _

But soon enough he was already caressing my whole body, not leaving any millimeter untouched. His lustful but hopeless kiss mixed our hair into an one continuous night, eternal dark.

His touches were different than Orochimaru's. He was more gentle and... Confused.

Even if he would deny it.

_'I think that... I'm starting to understand, why Orochimaru needs you_,' Sasuke whispered with a lower and a bit more husky voice.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand, to suppress my own scream. Sasuke entered me and started thrusting slowly, but firmly.

_'Sasuke, no...'_

_'It's too late now...'_

My back became drenched in sweat, his too. All this time Sasuke was watching my face, all emotions. But his face was also different... It looked... Desperate?

_'Yukiko...'_

His voice sent me over the edge and I screamed, as quietly as I could. Sasuke also groaned, and we...

* * *

_'Sasuke, this should have never happened...'_

I was still panting heavily, staring at the stony split ceiling above me.

He didn't rise his head from my chest and kept holding my figure tightly.

I felt his sorrow calm down a bit. That sorrow, which he shared with me. That, which led him there.

_'Orochimaru will soon be gone. Make the right decision.'_

Sasuke stood up from the bed and stroked my cheek for the last time. I could see his eyes freeze up again, returning back to sharingan. And his face... It was repainted with apathy.

* * *

Two ravens flew by, right behind my window. I kept gazing at the broken branches, where they disappeared, while struggling to get free.


End file.
